


Smile Like You Mean It

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Castiel-centric, Episode: s05e04 The End, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Smile like you mean it. (Castiel character study focusing on 5x04.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Smile Like You Mean It" by The Killers


End file.
